A New Start
by frizzles
Summary: Au: Zuko's moving to a new school and a new town. He joins the soccer team, his one and only love, but how will he react when he goes up against a girl with a fiery spirit and attitude. Mostly Zoph, some Ty Lokka and Kataang
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**This is called "A New Start"**

**Italics are Zuko thoughts**

**AU , set in nowaday times**

**Ch.1**

Zuko stared idly out the car window. _"A new school, a new town, this is the fourth time in six years, we've had to move. It seems whenever I get accustomed to a place, whenever I make friends, and whenever I feel like I'm actually wanted, I have to leave."_

"Uncle, where exactly are we going?"

"We are going to Lapeer, Michigan. It's a small town and you are going to the local high school, so there won't be as many kids there as there was at your last school," Iroh chimed in.

"_Oh great another town where everyone knows each other and everyone knows what you do and everything about you."_

"Although," Iroh said, "I hear they have a good soccer team and you'll be in time for tryouts. The first day of school is in about a week and tryouts are in two days. I already contacted the school and told them you were a soccer player."

"I hate new schools. Everyone asks questions and tries to poke their noses in your own business."

"Zuko, don't be so negative. Think of it as a fresh start. At you new school you can be anything you want," Iroh said chuckling, "I think this might be our last move too. I hear this is a charming little town and I think you and I will both like it here."

"Oh look," Iroh exclaimed, "There is our exit. Were only about ten minutes away from our new home."

Sure enough, ten minutes later they arrived at their new home on Brown Street. It was a small two story brick house with a shed in the back yard.

"Oh," Iroh said pulling into the driveway, "Isn't it lovely."

"I wish I was as excited as you," Zuko muttered under his breath. "Personally I think it's a dump."

They didn't have much. In the back of their truck. They carried two suitcases full of clothes, a microwave, a TV, a chair, and a couch.

"I think we may need some more furniture," Iroh said as he was examining their things, "We can go pick up some new things later."

Zuko carried in all the items and set them down in the living room. It was a small room that smelled kind of musty with red peeling wallpaper on the walls.

"We can patch these walls right up, and make them even better than before," Iroh said in his carefree tone.

Zuko just grumbled as he arranged the furniture around the room. Zuko would be sleeping on the couch and Iroh would be sleeping in the recliner until they could get beds.

That night Iroh made canned chicken noodle soup that he warmed in the microwave. Zuko didn't talk much, but instead listened to Iroh's constant rambling.

He didn't sleep well that night, but when he did, he was plagued by nightmares.

The next day passed by slowly. They spent the whole day cleaning the house and only stopped to eat and go to the bathroom.

Soccer tryouts were soon and Zuko was excited for that, but he wasn't excited to meet anyone new.

The next day Zuko walked to the school because it was only a block from his house, and you could see the old painted sign saying LAPEER HIGH from a mile away.

The school didn't look like the nicest school he'd ever seen. There were a couple of shattered windows and the ones that weren't broken had bars over them. It looked very unwelcoming.

He walked towards the school field with his muddy soccer shoes, gear, and old ball stuffed in his black gym bag.

When he walked through the gates a bald kid came running up to him, "Hi, you must be Zuko. My name is Aang."

"Hello," Zuko said quietly, "Is this where the soccer tryouts are?"

"Yep," Aang replied happily, "But, they are not really tryouts because everyone who shows up makes the team. We don't have a girl's team, so we have two girls that play with us."

Zuko did not reply so Aang continued, "Follow me, and I will introduce you to your new teammates."

Aang led him over to a group of kids. "This is everyone who plays on the team."

Aang started introducing him to all the players. "This is Toph and Ty Lee, the two girls who play on our team. Toph is a forward and Ty Lee plays midfielder. Sokka is our goalie and by the way, I play defense." He started rambling on about all the other players on the team and finished up by saying, "And last, but not least is Haru, who is our left defensive man."

They all mumbled hello, but Zuko was the most interested in the two girls who played on the team. Toph was fierce and hard looking, but Ty Lee looked bubbly and happy.

"So, you must be my team," the coach said to them as he came walking towards them, "I believe you all know each other and our only new player is Zuko."

**First chapter is done and I don't exactly know where I am going with this. ****I Had fun writing it though and i hope you like it so far, so please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my try at a second chapter**

**Ch.2 of a New Start**

We all started to run three laps around the field at the coach's instruction.

"So," Aang said as we were running, "I'm so excited for this soccer year. Last year we made it to finals. It was our freshman year and no one thought we would make it that far. I think it was because we had Toph, even though Sokka refuses to admit it. She was our leading scorer."

"How does she see where she is going," Zuko said.

"Beats me," said Aang, "But as long as she plays the way she does, no one seems to care."

Aang rambled on as they ran their three laps. Zuko didn't say much, unless he asked a question or mumbled his agreement.

After that, they ran suicides. Zuko hated suicides, but he couldn't show any weakness. Ty Lee and Toph finished first. Zuko noticed that Ty Lee was very flexible, so it enabled her to run fast.

They took a short water break after the suicides. Toph didn't seem like she was breaking a sweat.

"Okay everybody," the coach said in his usual loud way of talking, "were going to have a scrimmage. I want shirts verse skins."

The coach started naming off who was going to be shirts and who was going to be skins. Zuko ended up being a skin.

"He has hot abs," Zuko overheard Ty Lee whispering to Toph. Toph just shrugged and walked to her position on the shirt's side of the field, considering she couldn't see his abs anyways.

Zuko took a position as forward on the other side of the field. No one seemed to care, because Toph and the guy on the other side of him were the only forwards on the team.

Zuko couldn't help but notice some people sitting in the stands. One of the people was a girl in a cheerleading outfit, with a brown braid hanging on her back. She was waving frantically at Aang and blowing kisses.

Aang didn't seem to mind. "That's my girlfriend Katara," he whispered to Zuko.

The coach blew his whistle and the game began. The shirts had the kickoff and a guy named Niu, who was a midfielder, passed it to the defense.

He passed it to Ty Lee, who passed it to Toph, who passed it back to Aang on defense. The coach told them the object of the scrimmage was not to score, but to maintain good ball control.

After a while of them just passing, Zuko could sense Toph was a little bored because she dribbled up the field on the other side of him to score.

She dribbled past everyone and Zuko couldn't make it to her in time before she dribbled up and made a hard shot at the goalie. The ball spiraled past the goalie; a kid named Lian who was the back up goalie for Sokka, who was playing on the other team.

The shirts team broke out screaming and patted Toph on the back.

They set the ball up in the middle of the field for the skins kickoff. Zuko was going to score and show the coach and team he could play some soccer.

"Haru took the kickoff and passed the ball to Zuko. Zuko dribbled up past about three of the players before Ty Lee was right beside him. She went in for a slide tackle and knocked Zuko off his feet. In the process the ball rolled out of bounds.

The Skins took the throw in and Zuko went for the ball. He dribbled up a couple of feet and sent the ball flying for Sokka. Sokka was too quick and grabbed the ball right before it went in.

Toph scored two more times and after 20 minutes of playing shirts had three goals and skins had zero.

Lian kicked the ball up to Zuko, after a failed attempt to score by Ty Lee. Zuko kicked the ball up to Rob, the forward on the other side of him. Rob dribbled up and then passed the ball to Zuko. Zuko had to score, he just had to. Zuko dribbled up past the defense and hit a curved ball at Sokka, which brushed off his fingertips and went into the net.

The skins all ran to Zuko cheering, happy that they had made a goal.

The coach blew his whistle and called them all over to the side.

"Nice practice everyone," he said, "Toph nice goals and Zuko nice goal. Everyone did fine and I think we will have a good season this year. You guys can go home, but we have practice everyday this week, so make sure you pick up your schedules on the bench over there."

Katara ran from the stands and came over to Aang. "So, is this the new student," she asked Aang, while looking at Zuko.

Zuko didn't say anything, but he was a little annoyed because Katara could have just asked him.

"Yep," Aang replied, "His name is Zuko."

Ty Lee, Toph, Haru, and Sokka both walked over. Ty Lee was flirting with Sokka and Toph was just standing there looking bored. Haru seemed kind of quiet, but he kept looking over at Toph.

"So, Zuko," Katara said, "Where are you from."

"A lot of different places," he said with no emotion in his voice.

"Well, since you're the new kid," she said cheerily, "You should hang with us. I'm the only one in our little group who doesn't play soccer. It's ok though, because I come to every game and all the practices I can."

"_I can see why you and Aang go so well together,"_ Zuko thought in his head and he could tell Toph was thinking around the same lines he was.

"Me and Ty Lee have to go take our shifts at Jim's hamburger so I will talk to you guys later," Toph said.

"Oh, I forgot," Katara exclaimed, "How's the job there?"

"It's coming good, but considering the only thing I can do is wash tables it's a little boring, but it's better than being at home."

Zuko looked at Toph when she said this. Why would she not want to be at home?

"How are you parents taking it," Katara asked.

"They don't know I am doing the job," Toph said "They would never let me if they found out. They think I am taking some special class about learning how to overcome being blind. It's a load of crap if you ask me, but if I can keep my job they can believe whatever they want.

"They are always complaining anyway about how I shouldn't play soccer and how one day I am going to get hurt, so why give them another thing to groan about."

"But, what if they find out your not taking the class?" Katara asked concerned.

"It doesn't matter because the class ends in a week and all summer I have been supposedly taking it. I'll just have to come up with a new excuse once school starts."

"They haven't found out all summer you haven't been taking the class," Aang cut in.

"My mom is always fussing over something else and my dad is always busy, so it's been pretty easy to hide."

"We have to go know," Ty Lee said breaking away from her flirting, "Our shift starts in five minutes and we have a ten minute walk to get there."

"You better hurry then," Aang said as they took off running down the street.

Zuko was utterly perplexed at Toph. She was probably the strangest girl he had ever met.

"You want to come with us to the place those girl's are working at. I'm kind of hungry," Aang asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but my Uncle probably needs my help at the house, but I'll see you later," Zuko said walking off.

He headed for Brown Street. "I think, this might be an interesting year," he said to himself.

**Second chapter is done. **

**I hope you like it so far, next chap is coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank ****Lorelai Kline****. I used one of your ideas, except instead of Zuko, it is Sokka who feels the pain.**

**I hope you all like my chapter.**

**Ch.3**

Toph wiped idly at a table. Business was slow at Jim's Hamburger today and Ty Lee was at the counter flirting with another one of the workers, who supposedly was a football player at our school, so there was really nothing to do.

The only customer was an old lady, who had only ordered fries. She was sitting in the corner eating quietly.

"Hey, guys," Aang screamed as he, Sokka, Haru, and Katara entered through the door. The old lady looked a little rumpled as they all came in making as much noise as possible.

Sokka looked a little jealous at the way Ty Lee was flirting with Bob, but as soon as Ty Lee saw him, she ran over to him instead, which seemed to make him happy.

They all took a seat at the table nearest to the counter and Aang started talking rapidly about nothing in particular.

"So, guys," Aang said, "What do you think about the new kid."

"I think he's cute," Ty Lee spoke up.

"Okay, we all know Ty Lee thinks he's cute, but what do you like about him."

"He's seems to be serious about soccer, which is all that matters," Toph said in a rough voice. Soccer was the only thing she cared about.

"I don't like him," Sokka piped in.

"Sokka, you don't even have any reasons not to like him," Katara said annoyed at her brother.

"Okay, so we have come to the decision that everyone likes him, but Sokka, which is no surprise, so I think we should let him into our little group and get to know him more," Aang said.

"Would it matter if anyone had any objections," Toph asked pointedly, "Because I think you made up your mind before you even came here."

"Yep," Aang said in his carefree tone, "Let's eat now, I'm hungry. All that soccer sure gives you a workout."

Toph looked at Aang in one of her you have no idea what you are talking about looks and took a bite out of her burger.

Zuko walked home slowly, he didn't care how long it took him to get there. The road was shaded with elm trees, so it was quite cool where he was walking.

When he made it home, Iroh was in the family room with three very large boxes.

"I got us each a bed and I got a refrigerator for the kitchen," Iroh said excitedly, "By the way, how was the tryouts, when do you know if you made the team?"

"They were fine and I made the team," Zuko said, "There weren't a lot of kids there and I guess everyone who shows up for tryouts, gets a spot on the team."

"Oh well that's good," Iroh said happily, "Now help me put these beds together. The directions are very confusing to me."

Zuko helped Iroh put the beds together and soon he had his own room. The only piece of furniture was his bed, considering all his clothes were in a suitcase lying on the floor.

That night he slept soundly and dreamt he was playing soccer.

The next morning he got up at sunrise and took a cold shower. It was rather hot inside their house, considering their air conditioning hadn't started working yet.

Soccer practice started early at eight, before the summer heat kicked in. He arrived at practice fifteen minutes early, and Toph was already there practicing penalty kicks. He couldn't help but be amazed at the way she could curve her ball.

He pulled on his cleats and shin guards, still muddy from yesterday, and ran over to join her. He had a normal looking ball that was a little worn from hard use.

"Hey, you're here early," she said as Zuko came up next to her.

"I can say the same about you," he said looking at her. She had on a pair of green shorts on and a brown tang top. Her black hair was hanging in her face, the green headband she had on doing nothing to stop it.

"I get here early every practice. I've been here since seven. I like it here, I feel more at home," she said with a small grin on her face.

"Do you come here a lot?"

"I come here everyday, sometimes after dark, if I feel liking getting out," she said smirking, "It doesn't matter to me if it's dark or light."

They kicked the ball around for a little bit, waiting for everyone to show up. They all came around at different times. Ty Lee showed up first after Zuko, and then Aang, Sokka, and Haru all came walking down the street together.

The coach showed up promptly at eight and showed them all a new running course that he had prepared. It was a two mile course, that took them running around the school twice and then around the football field and baseball field. None of the fields were very nice and if they had bleachers, they were all rusty and gray.

They took off running the course and Haru ran close behind Toph and Ty Lee. To Zuko it looked like Haru had a crush on Toph.

Ty Lee would amuse herself and everyone running behind her, by occasional doing flips or cartwheels.

"Okay guys, that was a nice run, but now we are going to do some drills. I want Rob to be with Haru, Sokka to be with Toph, Niu to be with Ty Lee, Aang to be with Zuko," the coach said listing of the rest of the players and their partners, when they had finished there run.

"I just want you to start by passing it back and forth to each other gently. No fancy stuff," the coach said.

Everyone took positions opposite their partners and started passing back and forth. Everything was going quite smoothly for Zuko and Aang. They passed to each other without problems.

"Sokka, can you aim the ball normally for once. It keeps flying past me cause your aim sucks so much," Toph screamed at Sokka breaking the still quiet of just cleats hitting soccer balls.

"Well maybe if you weren't blind, you could actually stop the ball," Sokka said angrily to Toph not realizing the mistake of his words before it was too late. Toph kicked the ball to Sokka with a little more force than necessary, hitting him in a very gentle area. He fell to the ground with a little more drama then was needed and started to groan in pain. Aang burst out laughing and Zuko followed his example soon behind him. Ty Lee tried to comfort Sokka, but was doing a pathetic job trying to hold in her laughs. Toph had a satisfied look on her face, but she was still very mad looking.

The rest of the practice went by without anymore incidents, but Sokka wouldn't talk to Toph even though she didn't care if he did or not till practice was almost over.

After practice Aang shepherded Zuko over to all his friends. Katara was again with them and Haru was in conversation with Toph about some soccer team he liked and for some reason Zuko was a little jealous of the way he could just freely talk with her.

"Hey guys, me and Toph have the day off work today so I think we should all go do something together, including you too, Zuko," Ty Lee said happily.

"A new rollerblading rink opened up downtown and I think we should all go," Katara said squealing.

"Oh, I love skating," Ty Lee said cheerfully

Toph had a look on her face that said she would rather not. Zuko didn't like skating, that much either. He was okay at it, but he would much rather be on his feet.

Everyone was agreeing on it, so he had no choice but to agree too and Aang wouldn't let him say no anyway. Katara pointed in the direction that they had to walk to arrive there and they took off down the road.

**YAY, I have three chapters done. I hope you like it. Yay, again!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

Zuko was mostly quiet on the way to the skating rink, occasional joining in the conversations going on.

"So Zuko, who's your favorite soccer team, mine is Manchester United. Have you seen how hot the guys are on that team," Ty Lee said in her usually merry voice. "I just love Christiano Ronaldo, he is so fast and so good and have you seen his abs."

"Ty Lee, I'm sure Zuko doesn't care how hot you think Christiano Ronaldo is and I don't think he picks his favorite soccer team by how hot the guys on it are. Why does it even matter anyway how hot they are, all that matters is if they can play soccer," Toph said pointedly.

"My favorite team is Liverpool. I've liked them since I was a little boy, my mom got me started on them and I've liked them ever since," Zuko said quietly.

After about thirty minutes of walking they finally made it to the skating rink. Admissions were three dollars and skates were two dollars. Everyone had enough money on them and got there skate sizes. There weren't a lot of people at the rink. The rink was medium size and there was a small arcade and food court.

Katara and Aang were the first two to start skating. Katara was very good, but Aang couldn't keep up with her no matter how hard he tried. Ty Lee and Sokka went in next. Ty Lee was even better than Katara, but Sokka couldn't even stay on his feet.

Toph was the last to go in and only stayed next to the wall. She seemed afraid of falling and you could see it all over her face.

When she first ventured from the wall she fell flat on her butt. Zuko immediately went over to her and helped her up. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I just can't skate," she said softly, "I've never been good at it and I've never liked it. I can't see where I'm going or doing."

Zuko caught Toph by the waist before she fell to the floor again and she grabbed onto his shoulder to regain her balance. Toph cheeks started turning red and Zuko couldn't help but smirk. Her touch was gentle and Zuko shivered through his body.

"Do you want me to help you off the rink?" he asked.

"That would be nice."

He helped her out and led her to some chairs, where you can sit to watch the people skating. Sokka seemed to be trying to chase after Ty Lee, but he kept falling down on his face or his but.

"I wish I could see Sokka making a fool out of himself out there," Toph said back to her normal self.

After about ten minutes Toph went back out in the rink, but stayed close to the wall. She seemed to be getting better, but she kept occasional running into someone skating in front of her.

Zuko or Haru seemed always to be close behind her.

When a couples skating song came on, Sokka asked Ty Lee to go skate with him and Aang asked Katara. Zuko, Haru, and Toph all went and sat down to watch them skate. Toph had a disgusted look on her face, clearly showing she didn't want to be out there making googly eyes at her partner. Haru looked like he wanted to ask Toph to go out there with him, but he was a little too shy.

Soon the skating session ended and they all had to leave. Toph took off down a road, which led to the more expensive buildings of the town. Aang, Katara, and sokka went down a road that led to a normal looking neighborhood. Ty Lee went to her dad's office a block or so away from the rink.

Instead of going straight home Zuko went to the school to practice some soccer. When he arrived, the football team was practicing a few fields over.

He got his ball out and immediately started to try and bend the ball. No matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't bend it like Toph could. He started to turn back; Iroh was probably going to be expecting him soon anyway.

"You're putting your foot on the wrong side of the ball. If you want to bend it, you need to move your foot lower," Toph's voice said coming from behind him, halting him from his actions.

"Like this," she said demonstrating her foot movements. She took a powerful shot at the goal and just like before it had a great amount of curve to it.

Zuko tried what she said and the ball had more bend on it than he normally had.

"That's better," she replied smirking.

"How long have you been here," Zuko asked. He was a little concerned that she had been there when he had mad all his previous mess ups. If there was anyone he didn't want to lose face to, it was Toph.

"About ten minutes," she replied, "Of course I can't see you, but I can feel and hear you."

"Try bending the ball again," she said with an all work and no play look on her face. She was a serious soccer player and she was good at it.

He kicked the ball again and again until Toph felt satisfied he had progressed enough for one day.

He left before it was to dark to see, but he could still see Toph out there practicing.

** the next chapter is the first day of school, so I just had to get this one up and get it off my mind, so it's not the longest, but i hope you like it, so please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**All you reviewers make me very happy, so thanks.**

Zuko got up the next day and got ready for his first day of school. He put on a pair of green cargo pants and a navy shirt. He wasn't much of a guy for style. He normally just wore plain shirts and pants.

He had a quick bowl of cheerios and Iroh sent him out the door. Iroh had already started working for the local newspaper, but for some reason he wanted to see Zuko off to his first day of school.

He had locker number 575 and it didn't take him long to find it. He was only a couple lockers away from Aang, who kept buzzing around him nervously. Supposedly he had some problem with a teacher and had got him for his homeroom period.

Zuko went to his first class and was surprised to see Toph sitting in the back of the classroom. Katara had told him she took special classes because she couldn't, of course read a chalkboard or write on paper.

"Welcome to philosophy, the class where we do hardly anything.

"We do absolutely nothing, except have really weird conversations ranging from Buddhism to politics. This is the only normal class I'm in besides gym class, which they hardly let me do anyway. We never read out of a book, so I'm perfectly safe in this class," Toph said as Zuko sat next to her.

"Welcome class," the teacher said as she walked into the room, "I believe you all know me as Mrs. White, except one student here today. I would like to introduce you to Zuko Ozai. He is the young man in the back, would you please stand up for us."

Zuko stood up and everyone looked at him. Their eyes all lingered on his scar and a shudder ran through his body. If only people could see him and not just his scar.

She explained what they did and what the object of the class was. Supposedly the object was to "Learn of the Earth's different ways and be more prepared for the different cultures of the world".

They started on the conversation of Chinese forced labor in the Americas, which was a very strange topic, but Toph seemed to know a lot about it.

She was actually very smart and liked when she knew more than the other students.. Class ended too soon for Zuko and his next class, math class, was not his idea of fun. The class went by too slow and Aang kept throwing paper wads at the back of his head.

"So, what did you think of your first two classes," Aang said to Zuko as they were walking to the world history room. The corridor was lined with lockers and people were crowed together trying to get to their next class.

"Philosophy is a fun class and it's too bad that I can't have it with you, but Toph is in it," Aang said nudging him at the word of Toph.

"Why would I care if Toph was in the class," Zuko said a little too hotly then he had meant to say it.

"Well, it's obvious that you like her," Aang said in the, I know exactly what I am talking about tone, "I saw you at the skating rink."

"I was just helping her," Zuko said walking into the classroom and sitting in the back of the class.

Before Aang could say anything else to tease him the teacher came in and started announcing himself.

World History went by relatively fast. The teacher gave everyone their new textbooks and explained the rules of the class and what he wanted to accomplish this year. Sokka and Haru were in the class too and Aang and Zuko sat next to them.

His next class and last one before lunch was P.E. All the kids were made to sit on the bleachers in the gym and he could see Ty Lee, Toph, Katara, and Sokka all sitting on one side. Ty Lee immediately started waving him over and he walked to where they were sitting.

"Hey, how's your first day going?" Ty Lee said cheerfully.

Zuko just nodded and took a seat down by Toph. She seemed very angry about something and she kept muttering "stupid teacher" under her breath.

Ty Lee seemed to have read his thoughts and whispered to him, "The gym teacher almost kicked her out of this class because of, well you know, her eyes. Well Toph, just had the biggest fit and she ended up breaking a chair. She got a week's worth of detentions and she almost got banned from this Friday's soccer game and they called her parents up, but they I guess just told them to keep her in the class and that they would take care of everything, but Toph is still very upset."

Toph cast Ty Lee an angry glare, showing that she had heard everything that she had whispered to him.

At that moment the gym teacher walked in and announced his presence. He was kind of scrawny looking for being a gym teacher and he had on overly sized glasses for his small face. He shot a glare at Toph, but because she couldn't see it she couldn't return one. He explained some rules about the class and emphasized on how rule breaking would be dealt with severely and he shot another glare at Toph.

They were divided into teams called squads and each squad had six people in them. There were four squads in all and somehow Toph and Sokka ended up on the same one as him. Toph immediately started protesting when Sokka went over to join them, but because of their disagreement before, the teacher wouldn't listen to her.

Each squad paired up with another to play wiffle ball. Zuko's squad was paired up with Ty Lee and Aang's squad and Aang started acting goofy like normal. When he would come up to take a swing with the bat he would miss completely, throw the bat really far, and start laughing. When Zuko's team came up to bat the other team only had one run made by Ty Lee.

Toph went up first to bat and Aang made a really bad throw that missed her completely. He threw the ball again and that time it went straight at her. She nailed the ball and it flew over the bleachers, which was an automatic home run.

Zuko, surprising himself, was actually okay. He could hit the ball fine and make it around the bases fast enough to score a run.

At the end of the game Zuko's team had won by six points because the only person on Aang's team who could actually hit the ball was Ty Lee.

Lunch was the next period and the normal group of kids sat together. Aang, Sokka, Katara, Haru, Toph, Ty Lee, and a boy named Teo, the new addition of Zuko, all sat in the very last table in the third row.

Teo was just a normal kid, who seemed nice, but he couldn't play soccer because he was in a wheel chair. Teo, from what Aang and he were talking about, had spent the whole summer in France visiting his grandparents. Katara kept asking questions about the fashions in Paris and if he had seen anyone famous. Toph, who looked extremely bored, asked a question whether or not he had seen a soccer game there and when he said he hadn't, she went back to stirring absentmindedly in her soup.

The rest of the school day was boring and none of the classes, besides Zuko's first period, were really that interesting to him. At the end of the day he had a soccer practice and the coach kept stressing how important it was for them to eat carbs and not stay up to late. At the end of the practice, the coach told them about their first game, which was against some school called North Ridge. It was on a Friday at five in the evening.

Toph was extremely pleased that they had a game and Aang was bubbling with excitement.

The coach assigned them to come to the field every day that week to prepare for their first game. There was some grumbling from Sokka about having to practice every day, but he shut up when Toph gave him an angry glare.

Idle chitchat was going between the boys as they were getting ready in the locker room for their soccer game.

"So, Zuko," Aang said walking over to him, "After the game we are going to the movies, do you want to come?"

"Sure, what are you guys going to see?" Zuko said pulling his soccer jersey over his head.

"Well, we were going to decide that once we got to the theater and Katara says that I will pick to watch something stupid, so she won't let me pick or Sokka."

"What about Toph?" Zuko asked remembering that she wouldn't be able to see the screen.

"Toph always comes and she doesn't seem to mind that she can't see. She listens along and laughs, so we always try to pick something that is funny and not very serious, so she actually knows what is going on."

Zuko just nodded and finished putting his gear on. The coach called them out to the field to warm up and when they got their Toph and Ty Lee were already practicing.

The other team was warming up also. There were no girls on the team and most of the boys looked like they were 6ft or taller. Ty Lee was checking out one of the boys who had no shirt on. He noticed that she was staring at his abs and she just giggled and waved.

So," Toph said kicking a ball to Zuko, "Are you ready?"

Zuko just nodded. She had a strange grin on her face and she looked as if her life was complete now that she had a soccer ball and a game to play.

"Do you know if this school is good?" Zuko asked her trying to make conversation.

"We played them last year and we beat them, but it was a close game. I guess this year they have some new players who are supposedly really good, but nothing we can't handle," she said with a smirk taking place on her lips.

The coach called them to the sidelines and told them their positions. Zuko and Toph were to play forwards, Sokka goalie, Aang and Haru defense, and some other players elsewhere.

The boy playing striker on the other team, who Ty Lee had been flirting with, had a cocky grin on his face and the other boys were smiling and pointing at Toph thinking that they could easily beat the blind girl.

Toph could tell what was going on and was ready to knock them off their feet and rough them up. The referee blew his whistle and the game began.

**The fifth chapter is done and hopefully another one will be coming soon. I just have to write at least one soccer game and I most likely will write more. I don't know though if I will really write too much about this one or not, well see.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

Ty Lee took the kickoff and Toph ran up the field. The ball landed a couple feet in front of her and her and a defense player from the other time started battling to get there first.

He looked bewildered as she pulled in front of him and took the ball. She crossed the ball to the other side of the field to Zuko, but before he could receive it a defensive player from the other team intercepted it and passed it to one of the offenders.

Ty Lee came right in and slide tackled the ball from under his feet. She seemed to like tackling the boys and always laughed if they fell on top of her.

Zuko ran over and got the ball. He passed it back to defense to get the other players from stealing the ball. Aang passed it back up to him and he dribbled up the field. He swerved past the defense players and crossed the ball to Toph, who did a hard kick right on contact with the ball, which swerved into the goal.

By halftime they were up 2-0. Zuko had scored there second goal ten seconds before the half had ended and they were all in pretty good spirits.

"I liked your goal." Toph said to Zuko smiling as they were resting before the second half started, "You've been practicing."

The second half started with the exact same line up as the first. The other team had the kick off and they seemed more riled up and seemed like they were ready to score. Five minutes later they did score and they seemed very happy about it. They had just thrown themselves back in the game.

Toph, who seemed kind of angry, called for Ty Lee to take the kick off and pass the ball to her. She did and Toph started to run up the sidelines. Her speed was really showing as she dribbled pass all the offenders and towards the goal. Right before she could shoot a defender stole the ball from her.

She ran right up after him and stole the ball right back; she wouldn't let anyone show her up. She went right back towards the goal and shot a curved ball right at the goalie. He couldn't get to it fast enough and the ball went right into the back of the net.

The game ended with a victory and the final score was 4-1. The other team hadn't been able to score again, but their goalie had to block shot after shot, either by Zuko or Toph.

They all shook hands with the other team and none of their players looked happy about the lost. They all gave Toph icy stares and she would probably have gladly returned them if she could see.

"Good game, Zuko, your actually not that bad," said Toph to him in a good mood, her normal smirk not in place.

"Well, I'm glad that you've decided that about me," Zuko said laughing.

"Oh yeah, it's a good thing, you really don't want to get on my bad side."

Zuko walked toward the locker room. Was Toph actually flirting with him or was that how she acted with all her friends. No, not Toph she would never just randomly flaunt herself in front of people like Ty Lee would.

"Hey, Zuko why do you have that stupid grin on your face?" Aang asked him smiling as he walked in to join his friend changing.

"What! I don't have a stupid grin on my face, that's usually you." Did he really have a stupid grin on his face?

"No making mushy eyes at Toph during the movie, because some of us will actually want to watch it."

"How could we do that anyway, she wouldn't even be able to see it and I'm sure she would object even if she could."

"You're probably right, but it's still funny," Aang said to him grinning.

"What's going on over here?" Sokka asked them.

"We are just discussing how Zuko over here likes Toph."

Sokka started grinning, "Oh really, well I'm sure Zuko will have fun dealing with the always happy Toph."

Both boys started cracking up and Zuko couldn't really see what was so funny.

They walked out of the locker room to join Ty Lee, Katara, and Toph, but Sokka and Aang were still stumbling around from laughter.

"What's up with you guys," Katara asked Aang and Sokka looking at them strangely.

Zuko gave them a warning look, but they kept on laughing like idiots. They knew better than to say anything because Toph would beat them into the ground if they did.

"As soon as you boys calm down, we would like to go to the movies," Katara told them.

They walked out of the fields and towards Sokka's beat up truck. "This is my baby," Sokka said as they all piled into it. Sokka was very strange at times.

They drove up to an old, kind of dumpy looking theater called "THE GLOBE". It was playing three movies.

One of them was and action, another one was a drama, and the last one was a comedy. Of course they decided on the comedy.

They each bought a ticket. Sokka stood in line to buy some popcorn and Ty Lee started talking to the ticket collector. He looked to be about seventeen or eighteen and he was tall. In a girl's eyes he might have been handsome, but guys aren't supposed to judge other guys.

"I'll meet you in there," Ty Lee said to them as they gave their tickets to the boy she was flirting with.

Five minutes later she joined them at the theater and told Katara and Toph that she had gotten the boy's number and that he asked her on a date. Toph just rolled her eyes, Katara squealed happily, and Sokka looked upset. Ty Lee and Sokka weren't technically going out, so she could go on dates with anyone she wanted to.

Through the movie Ty Lee kept giggling and talking to Toph, but Toph didn't seem as amused as she was. The movie was pretty good, but had a dumb storyline, which was no surprise. Aang and Sokka loved it. Katara thought it was really stupid and Ty Lee really didn't care because she hadn't paid attention anyway.

"So, you guys want to get ice cream," Aang asked them as they walked out of the movie theater.

Yeah, ice cream sounds really yummy at the moment," Sokka said.

"Sokka will agree to anything if it involves food," Toph said smirking.

"Hey, that offends me," Sokka said grumbling. He was bad at making comebacks and couldn't think of anything to say back to Toph besides something really lame about how her head band makes her head look big. She just punched him in the arm and he shut up and went to rubbing a bruise forming on his shoulder.

They walked up to a little ice cream parlor a couple blocks from the theater. Aang and Katara each got bubble gum ice cream and sat together at a little table. Sokka being the over protective brother sat at a table by them and Ty Lee followed him. That left Toph holding her green tea ice cream and Zuko holding mint chocolate chip sitting at the only other free table at the far side of the room.

"So, do you have any family?" Toph asked casually. She didn't mean it to make fun of him, it was just a question.

"I live with my Uncle," he said quietly not wanting to answer any more.

"It must be nice. There would be no one to bug or fuss over you."

He just stayed quiet. It really wasn't that nice. He missed his mom. His Uncle was like a father to him, but he wanted the real thing.

"What happened to them?" she asked.

"It's to long of a story, you don't want me to talk about it."

"I have all night." She said back to him. She looked at him with a curious face. She wasn't pushing him, she just wanted to know.

"My mom died." He said slowly, "My father and sister are still alive."

"Did he give you your scar?" Why was she asking those kinds of questions?

"What made you think that?" he said kind of bitterly. His tone of voice didn't affect her. Someone must have told her he had the scar around his eye.

"Well, it's kind of obvious if you don't live with him."

"How did he give it to you?" she asked him.

"I really don't want to tell you," he said dispassionately.

"What if I want to know?"

"It doesn't matter if you want to know or not because I'm not telling you."

"Zuko, I'm not going to tell anyone. I can't even judge you by it because I can't even see it. Your father did something bad to you and you know it, but maybe it will help if you tell someone. I know how it's like to have something all bundled up inside you."

"I'm warning you now, it's not the most happiest of tales and it could be upsetting to the weak just like I am," he said coldly.

"I want to hear it," She said firmly.

"One day my dad came home. He worked late hours and usually came home drunk, but today he was more drunk than normal. I knew he liked Azula more than me, but I tried not to think about it. He started cussing at me and saying that I was a weak bastard. I was only fourteen. He than grabbed me and dragged me out to the garage. He threw some oil on my face from an almost empty can. He threw a liter on my face and I started to burn. My uncle lived next to us and he heard me yelling. He came over and saved me and I've lived with him since."

"That's horrible," she said gasping.

"Well you wanted to know and now you do. That's the story about my weakness." He left the table and walked out the door. She knew now and knowing most people's reactions to stories like that, he thought she might never talk to him again, which would be very sad because he really does like her.

**Please please please please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**I hope you like the seventh chapter.**

Toph sat in the chair at the ice cream parlor, partially stunned. Ice cream was dripping down her hand and making it sticky, but she didn't care. Zuko had a rough childhood and she could see why he would not want to talk about it, but why would he think he was weak. He was strong and for being as normal as he was, that really showed something. Anyone else in his position would probably go crazy.

She looked behind her at where Ty Lee, Sokka, Aang, and Katara were sitting. They had obviously not seen Zuko leave the shop. They were all laughing and having a good time. She walked out of the parlor. If she told them she was leaving, they most likely would go with her, but she didn't want them to have to leave. They were having too good of a time. They wouldn't question her why she and Zuko had left. They probably would think, or at least Aang, that they went to make out or take a walk together.

The cool air felt good on her skin, as she walked outside. The sun had set at least an hour ago and the moon was out. She couldn't see, but she could somehow feel that it was dark. She walked towards her house. She could just sense where it was. Years of sneaking out had taught her different shortcuts and routes to make it home without being caught. Although, her father liked to scold her any chance he got, but she just wouldn't give him any chance. Running away was a bad habit of hers, but what is life without a little adventure.

Maybe that was why she liked soccer. It was adventuresome to her in way. Out there, it seemed like it was just her and the ball. No one cared if she was blind. On the field, she was treated like a person. When she was out there, she felt connected to the ball. Zuko seemed like he felt the exact same way about soccer as she did. She wanted something more, though.

She didn't always want to be the cynical Toph, who seemed more like a friend in the eyes of boys than an actual girl. She might not be as pretty as Katara, but sometimes it would be nice to be noticed. Zuko seemed to have noticed her and she liked that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko walked home slowly. What in the world made him tell Toph that story? She was a sarcastic rough girl, who acted like more of a guy than Sokka and Aang did. She was better than everybody on the soccer team, but she didn't brag about it. He liked her. She was honest. Most people take one look at him, see his scar and turn the other way. Toph knew of his scar, but she wasn't pushy about it.

When he made it home, Iroh was up waiting for him watching a rerun of Wheel of Fortune. Iroh always knows what is going on and he had a questioning look on his face. Maybe Iroh was that way because of the heart break he's gone through or just watching people and studying them.

He just walked by him and to his room. Iroh didn't go after him, he just left Zuko alone. He left him alone when he needed to be left alone, but would always be there when he was needed.

Zuko was tired, but he didn't feel like going to bed. Memories floated through his head of leaving schools in the past and of leaving friends. He never had very many friends and then he came to the little town of Lapeer Michigan. There was Toph, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Ty Lee, more friends then he could ask for, but he found himself thinking quite often about one of them, Toph.

The next day, he got up early. It was still pretty dark but light enough to see. Zuko got some coffee and a piece of leftover cinnamon cake and started walking towards the soccer field. Whenever he was upset, why did he always think about going to the soccer field? Soccer wasn't always going to be there to wash away his problems, but for some reason the field just feels safe.

"I thought you would come here," Toph said to him coming from the benches at the end of the field.

"What do you want?" Zuko said a little harsher then he intended.

"I want to show you something. Will you come with me?"

He just said a simple yes and followed Toph. She led him past the school and down a dirt road. They arrived at a woody area, thick with pine trees that soon opened up to a small lake.

"I come here a lot. No one really knows about it. I just wandered over here one day and I come here whenever I just feel like I need to be alone," Toph said quietly, looking past him.

"I was thinking about what you said to me yesterday and I want to talk to you about it," Toph said looking at him hesitantly.

He didn't answer. She was on a touchy subject, one that he really didn't like to talk about.

"I was thinking about when you told me that you were weak. I want to tell you how much I think your not. People call me weak. They take one look at my eyes and automatically think that I'm a fragile, pathetic little girl. People think that I'll never be able to take care of myself that I'm a feeble thing, but I know something that they don't. I am strong and I know I always will be, but I don't care what others say because I know who I am.

"People judge me, but I can't judge them. Weakness doesn't come from a scar or blind eyes, it comes from doubting yourself. It comes from not believing in yourself. You're strong even though you've gone through hell. I don't think your weak and no one who loves you thinks you are and their opinions are the only ones that matter."

They were sitting on a log by the lake and the rising sun looked very peaceful reflecting off the cool water. Toph looked up at him and those sparkling gray eyes bore into him. She reached up to him and lightly traced his scar. When he loosened to her touch, she felt around harder and her smooth fingers ran down his face. He pulled his face down to hers and kissed her softly. She returned it and soon their kiss was deep but gentle.

"Thanks," was all he said.

**YAY, first kiss, hoped you liked it. **

**Michigan is full of lakes. YAY for lakes.**

**Kind of short chapter, but please review. ****I like reviews. **


End file.
